


Чужое горе

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Post-Devil May Cry 5, ООС, вольное обращение с матчастью, детектив, драма, подразумевается гет, смерть второстепенных персонажей в кадре и вне его, упоминание сексуального и несексуального насилия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: Неро получает заказ от особого отдела полиции
Kudos: 6





	Чужое горе

– Прошу прощения, мистер...  
– Неро, – перебивает Неро и невежливо зевает. – Что вам нужно?  
– Мне порекомендовали вас как редкого специалиста, – в глубоком, с лёгкой хрипотцой женском голосе проскальзывает неуверенность.  
– Но вы не знаете пароля.  
– Не знаю.  
– Если вкратце, что там у вас? – Неро прижимает трубку плечом, включает настольную лампу и вытаскивает из-под телефона потрёпанную записную книжку, распухшую от вложенных бумажек. Кирие уже хлопочет на кухне, но дети ещё не проснулись, поэтому в гостиной маленького старого дома в Фортуне удивительно тихо.  
Неро даже слышит, как его собеседница нервно сглатывает, – а ведь полицейская.  
– Три жертвы. Тела разорваны на куски, хотя технически это было невозможно. Нет ни следов крупных зверей, ни орудий, ни механизмов, ни следов взрывчатки. У одного подозреваемого железное алиби, второй погиб – вероятно, покончил с собой. Третий впал в кататонию.  
– Во что?..  
– Потерял связь с реальностью.  
– С первым постоянно должен быть ваш человек с пистолетом – самым большим, какой вам можно использовать. Если появится что-нибудь, ваш человек должен стрелять. Я приеду, как только смогу.  
– Мистер Неро...  
– Просто Неро.  
– Спасибо, что не послали меня к чёрту. – Она диктует адрес и телефоны, Неро торопливо записывает на обратной стороне подвернувшегося под руку старого чека. Пока Нико будет умываться и завтракать, успеет переписать в книжку – для Кирие.  
– А не надо посылать, – мрачно говорит Неро после того, как детектив повторяет адрес для проверки. – Если вы всё описали, как есть, он уже с вами. – Он недобро ухмыляется, косясь на кофр с заскучавшей Королевой.  
– Как предупредить следующие нападения? – деловито спрашивает детектив, совершенно не напуганная шуткой.  
– Не знаю. – Неро даже пожимает плечами. – Просто постараюсь приехать и убить его как можно скорее.  
– Если вас сразу не встретит наш сотрудник...  
– Я буду действовать по обстоятельствам. – Неро вешает трубку. Вся эта морока с официальными правилами – не его забота. Полицейские наткнулись на демона, как-то вышли на Моррисона, тот дал телефон Неро – раз уж Данте свалил в ад с Вергилием, а Триш и Леди укатили охотиться куда-то на край света. "Но оставил их без пароля, – хмыкает Неро. – И правильно".

Нико по утрам медленная, ленивая – настоящая сова. Кирие, наоборот, певчая птичка, всегда встаёт затемно. Сегодняшний звонок поднял её ненамного раньше, чем обычно.  
– Шевелись, – поторапливает Неро зевающую Нико. – Ехать часа четыре, доспим по очереди.  
– Что там за пожар такой? – недовольно хмурится она, но тут же расплывается в счастливой улыбке – Кирие ставит перед ней чашку с дымящимся кофе.  
– Четыре трупа, один псих. Для полиции – полная чертовщина. – Неро видит, как напрягается спина Кирие. – Демон вряд ли мощный, поймать будет сложней, чем убить.  
– Ты ведёшь первый. – Жадно вдохнув аромат кофе, Нико отпивает маленький глоточек.  
"Ну ты и жопа", – хочет сказать Неро, но не говорит. Именно поэтому он терпеть не может обсуждать дела при Кирие. Во-первых, она всегда за него волнуется. Во-вторых, приходится всё время следить за языком, чтобы не матюкнуться случайно. У Нико иногда проскакивают резковатые словечки, но настоящую брань она придерживает для мастерской, демонов и Неро. Кирие не обращает внимания на её ругательства, но Неро почему-то уверен, что если он будет трепать языком как обычно, его никто не похвалит.

Дорогу честно делят пополам. Нико даже бодрствует всё время, пока Неро выбирается из самой Фортуны. Кучу домов не стали отстраивать после разгрома, устроенного Спасителем, но ни одна кривая улочка старого города не стала ни шире, ни прямее, ни ровнее.  
После этого лабиринта на трассе можно заскучать, даже заснуть – особенно под размеренное сопение Нико, устроившейся на диванчике.  
– Эй! – Неро знает, что она проснётся даже от негромкого оклика. – Включи музло. Тоска страшная.  
Чертыхаясь, Нико добирается до музыкального автомата и включает первое, что попадает под руку, – сплошной вой и грохот, в самый раз для унылого серого рассвета на пустой трассе, когда пейзаж превращается в набор однообразных полос, а веки наливаются свинцовой тяжестью.  
– Я под такое не посплю, – ворчит Нико, но и не думает сменить Неро за рулём. Вместо этого скрывается в их крошечном санузле – прихорашиваться. По мнению Неро это совершенно бесполезно. Нико всегда выглядит, как оживший кошмар, и это никакими ухищрениями не исправить.

После развязки, на которой Неро едва не сворачивает не туда, она всё-таки соглашается сесть на водительское сиденье. Неро привычно упирается ботинком в приборную доску, складывает руки на груди и закрывает глаза. Он не спит – дремлет, накапливает силы перед охотой.

Университет встречает их распахнутыми декоративными воротами в декоративной же – проходи, кто хочешь, – ограде. Кучеряво живут студенты: неизвестно на чьи деньги для них отгрохали почитай что целый город неподалёку от настоящего.  
Свою собеседницу Неро узнаёт ещё до того, как успевает толком рассмотреть. Косо остриженные каштановые волосы, кожаная куртка, штаны какие-то. Лицо упрямое и широкое – это он видит, когда фургон останавливается. Подойдя, замечает и тёмные полукруги под глазами.  
– Вам необязательно было ждать меня. – Неро неловко: заставил взрослую уставшую тётку терять время впустую.  
– Неро, я полагаю?.. – Она обозначает вежливую улыбку. Безо всякой радости – да кто бы стал радоваться в таком раскладе?..  
– Я Нико! – Невыносимая напарница нахально высовывается из окна и машет рукой. – Где тут можно припарковаться?  
– За вон той машиной, – детектив показывает, за какой, и Нико заводит мотор.  
– Там куча народа, да? – Неро несёт Красную Королеву в кофре и не станет демонстрировать её кому попало без повода, но хочет предупредить, что может это сделать.  
– Я сделаю вид, что у вас есть разрешение на это оружие, – говорит детектив. – Но без весомой причины демонстрировать его студентам не стоит.  
Неро пожимает плечами. Ему "это оружие" положено по религиозному статусу и по праву крови. О последнем, правда, он обычно старается не думать – слишком дико осознавать, что ты внук того самого Спарды. Ещё безумнее говорить об этом.  
– Тут уже происходило что-нибудь подобное? – Неро направляется прочь от ворот – нечего там стоять и болтать. Когда идёшь куда-нибудь с видом, будто так и надо, люди обращают меньше внимания. Занятия, конечно, уже начались, но несколько бездельников болтается между зданиями. И некоторые наверняка уже заметили и фургон, и Неро.  
– Здесь – нет. Давайте я расскажу по порядку. Показать вам, где нашли тела?  
– Да, пожалуй. – Неро хмурится. Он не чувствует демона. – И я хочу посмотреть на первого подозреваемого.  
Детектив останавливается:  
– Он в ближайшем участке. Мы зря ушли от ворот?  
– Нет. Вы как, ещё с ног не валитесь?.. Может, просто скажете мне, куда идти?  
Она всё-таки ухмыляется. Криво, не разжимая губ.  
– Я что, выгляжу настолько плохо?  
– По-моему, вы адски устали, – говорит Неро. – И беситесь, как демон.  
– Демон, – повторяет детектив.  
– Вы в них не верите.  
– Я знаю, на какие мерзости способны люди, хоть и не знаю предела человеческой мерзости. Но нет никаких логичных объяснений тому, что произошло с телами.  
– Как будто дикий зверь разорвал?.. Огромный, с во-о-от такенными лапищами.  
Детектив качает головой:  
– На телах нет следов когтей или зубов.  
Она жестом предлагает Неро следовать за ней и начинает с каким-то противоестественным спокойствием пересказывать то, что уже известно полиции.

Неро не способен на такую отстранённость, поэтому сжимает и разжимает правый кулак, время от времени проверяя, не проступили ли над плечами призрачные лапы. Очень хочется разорвать преступника на куски.  
Жертвы – все молодые девушки, из тех, кого называют недотрогами. Не самые популярные, скромные, но и не заучки...  
– Девственницы, вы хотите сказать, – перебивает Неро. – Я знаю это слово.  
– Их, вероятно, изнасиловали и избили, а потом убили. Показать вам фото тел?  
– Насиловал человек?  
Детектив хмурится, прикусывает губу.  
– У вас же должны лаборатории проверять состав, всё такое. – Неро, конечно, корчит из себя опытного и циничного охотника на демонов, но чувствует, что уши у него начинают гореть. В Фортуне о таких вещах вслух говорили только в казарме, и то негромко.  
– Сперму обнаружили только в одном случае, втором. Она принадлежала подозреваемому, который покончил с собой. Он ухаживал за жертвой.  
Неро кивает.  
– Вот здесь, – говорит детектив.  
Но он и сам уже видит привычную жёлтую полицейскую ленту, перешагивает через неё, обогнав детектива, и тогда останавливается.  
– Ничего заметного, – сразу озвучивает он своё впечатление. – Это ведь недавно было?..  
– Три дня назад.

Первое убийство произошло неделю назад, последнее – вчера вечером. Когда полицейские нашли рядом с кусками трупа третьей девушки невменяемого парня, они сначала решили, что это случайный свидетель рехнулся от ужаса. Потом оказалось, что и он ухаживал за жертвой, – только-только начал. Первая парочка тоже встречалась, и девушка, по словам сплетников, вызвавшихся быть свидетелями, только морочила парню голову.  
– Какое у него алиби? – спрашивает Неро. Они уже идут к машине детектива, чтобы ехать в участок.  
Неро никогда раньше не принимал участия в настоящем расследовании, но уже полон решимости сделать всё возможное, чтобы виновный – демон или человек – ответил за содеянное.  
– Был в гостях у матери, – говорит детектив.  
Неро едва не спотыкается на ровном месте. Чтобы спасти сына, мать, если она, конечно, нормальная, пойдёт на любое преступление.  
– Его видели сотрудники отеля, где она остановилась. Когда его арестовали, она хотела отменить продолжение гастролей, – детектив пожимает плечами вместо продолжения. Неро понимает, что она хочет сказать.  
– Большие деньги?  
– Значительные. – Детектив снова как будто пытается улыбнуться – губы складываются и слегка изгибаются. – Но на покупку отеля вместе с персоналом не хватит.  
– Значит, алиби даже может быть настоящим. – Неро по-прежнему сомневается.

Второй парень расправился с собой почти сразу после происшествия – успел стать подозреваемым на те несколько минут, которые понадобились полицейским, чтобы сначала его заподозрить, а потом обнаружить уже мёртвым. Вполне вероятно, что он, как и третий, свихнулся после того, как демон воспользовался его телом, но как-то добрался до своей комнаты, где вогнал металлическую линейку себе в правый глаз, даже не зажмурившись перед смертью. Рядом не оказалось никого, кто мог бы его остановить.  
Останки девушки обнаружили не сразу, так что времени у него было предостаточно.

– Его уже похоронили? – спрашивает Неро. Они уже подходят к машинам. Нико высунулась из фургона и ждёт, дымя сигаретой.  
– Кремировали, – говорит детектив. – Семья настояла.  
– Неудачно. – Неро словно заражён её спокойствием. Оно не может уменьшить кровожадную ярость, клокочущую в его душе, но не позволяет ей затопить рассудок и сделать мысли расплывчатыми. – Комнаты обыскивали?  
Кивок.  
– Была какая-нибудь оккультная хрень?  
– У первой жертвы было несколько старых книг. – Детектив пожимает плечами. – Разве может собрание сказок о демонах внушить кому-нибудь подозрения в их существовании?  
– Надеюсь, вам никогда не придётся увидеть настоящего демона, – говорит Неро с чувством. Он и себя не хочет демонстрировать этой усталой решительной женщине, которая не может улыбаться.  
– Что дальше? – бодро кричит Нико, не дожидаясь, пока они подойдут вплотную.  
– Еду знакомиться с подозреваемыми, – ворчит Неро, остановившись у фургона.  
– Второй в тяжёлом состоянии. Врачи могут быть против, – предупреждает детектив.  
– Мне нужно просто подойти поближе. Здороваться необязательно, – отмахивается Неро.  
Детектив вопросительно поднимает бровь, и он думает, что обойдётся без объяснений, но у Нико язык без костей.  
– Неро отлично справляется с демонами. Может даже чуять их на небольшом расстоянии. Слышали, что было в Редгрейв-сити?..  
– Нико! – зло обрывает её Неро, хотя всё равно уже поздно.  
– Честно говоря, только то, что было в федеральных новостях, – устало говорит детектив.  
– Мне с вами тащиться незачем. – Нико коротко морщится, явно хочет ещё потрепаться, но понимает, что никто не будет болтать с ней целый день. – Я тут подремлю, потом перекушу. У них там кафе есть?.. – Она мотает лохмами в сторону кампуса.  
– Да. Но... будьте осторожны. Вы одна. – В тёмных глазах детектива Неро видит тревогу. Привычную, профессиональную – и потому по-настоящему страшную.  
– Я убегу, – серьёзно обещает Нико. – Я много всякой хрени видела вблизи и уже знаю, когда в самом деле пора уносить ноги, а когда Неро просто выё... хочет покомандовать.  
– Нико – оружейных дел мастер, – запоздало представляет её Неро. – Абсолютно чокнутая, но на демонов уже успела насмотреться.  
Тревога сменяется настороженностью, потом спокойствием. Детектив кивает.

Машина у неё нормальная, но после фургона Неро любая обычная тачка кажется тесной. Королеву приходится пристраивать на заднем сиденье – багажник у этой модели слишком маленький.  
– Кто-нибудь из вашего отдела, кто в курсе, дежурит в кампусе? – спрашивает Неро.  
– Нет, там пара полицейских и собственная охрана университета. – Детектив вздыхает, и становится ясно, что её мнение о таких стражах крайне невысокое. – Это всё равно бессмысленно.  
Неро кивает, продолжая обдумывать то, что услышал раньше. Нападения произошли в разных местах – поблизости от общежитий, где жили жертвы. И уже доказано, что три девушки если и были знакомы, то поверхностно – вместе их никогда не видели. Площадь кампуса слишком велика. Чтобы обеспечить постоянное наблюдение, нужно собрать целую армию, – и она тоже может оказаться бесполезной.  
– Вы сразу заподозрили чертовщину? – спрашивает Неро, чтобы не молчать. В бардачке у детектива – папка с фотографиями и отчётами, но он не хочет ни смотреть на останки несчастных, ни читать. Ему нравится думать, что он просто делает всё по порядку.  
Детектив отрицательно качает головой, но глядит только на дорогу. Здесь движение пооживлённее, чем на трассе.  
– Мы искали логичное объяснение. Реальные улики.  
– Ох, ладно, – вздыхает Неро. – Там же описано, от чего они умерли, да?  
– Разорваны на куски. Никаких следов механических или химических воздействий.  
– Может, он был внутри, – потянувшись к бардачку, Неро замирает.  
"Что, – думает он, – если дело не в парнях?.. Что, если одержимыми становятся девушки? А второй парень свихнулся по той же причине, что и третий, и покончил с собой, не понимая, что делает. – Он чувствует себя невероятно умным, но следующий вопрос ломает всю схему: – но где тогда парная жертва первого случая?"  
– Знаете, я никогда не имела дела с настоящей, работающей магией, – предупреждает детектив.  
– Сейчас. – Неро откидывается на сиденье, зажмуривается. Он бы и уши заткнул, чтобы ничто не мешало думать, но руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки, и Неро скрещивает их на груди. – Она, первая, могла сама захотеть... перестать быть? Или захотеть силы, – последнее слово он выплёвывает с отвращением. Слишком много он знает о настоящей демонической силе.  
– Неро, мы уже в городе, так что если вы порвёте изнутри крышу машины, у этого происшествия будет масса свидетелей.  
– Извините, – выдыхает Неро, заставляя себя расслабиться. Призрачные кулаки разжимаются так же, как настоящие, ложатся на плечи.  
– Вы сами – демон, – спокойно заключает детектив. Она вообще его не боится. Ни капельки. Может быть, тому, кто видел бездну человеческой мерзости, всякая сверхъестественная хрень уже по барабану. Неро не считает себя достаточно мудрым, чтобы судить.  
– На четверть, наверное, – говорит он, не зная, чего добивается на самом деле: пытается успокоить детектива, чтобы она его не боялась, оправдывается за свою жизнь среди людей или объясняет наличие призрачных рук при человеческом облике. – Я не знаю точно. Не успел спросить у отца.  
Сейчас он растерян до беспомощности. По-прежнему боится оказаться настоящим злобным демоном и страшно хочет, чтобы детектив поняла: он – не такой, как тот, за кем они охотятся. Не убийца и не чудовище – союзник, напарник. Будь у него больше времени, он бы просто позволил ей понаблюдать за собой, а сейчас спешит объяснить всё словами – хоть как-нибудь.  
– Это к нему попытались обратиться первому? – спокойно уточняет детектив.  
– Нет. – Неро злобно сопит – как всегда, когда вспоминает Вергилия. – Тот охотник – мой дядя... Вы хоть про Спарду в курсе? – спрашивает он после паузы.  
– Легенду – слышала.  
Он ловит на себе короткий участливый взгляд.  
– В общем, я как бы его внук. И тоже сражаюсь с демонами, – Неро с трудом сдерживает нервный смешок. Очень уж тупо это звучит. – У некоторых демонов особые счёты к Спарде, к его крови, и если ваш преступник – один из них, он сам упростит поиски. Нет – я всё равно его найду.  
– Спасибо, что делитесь такой информацией. Когда работа связана с семьёй – это непросто, а говорить об этом с незнакомым человеком ещё сложнее.  
– Адски сложно. – Неро вздыхает.  
– Ад, мир демонов, существует? – она явно хочет составить полную картину хотя бы в общих чертах, и ей Неро готов рассказать даже о своей ненормальной семье. Он верит: если детектив когда-нибудь воспользуется этой информацией – то для того, чтобы остановить демона.  
– Да. Я там не был, но сыновья Спарды, мои родственники отправились туда, чтобы закрыть портал, из-за которого был разрушен Редгрейв-сити. – Произнесённое вслух, это звучит по-прежнему дико.  
Детектив слегка кивает. Она не допрашивает Неро и не манипулирует им, вытягивая информацию, она знает, что он скажет всё, что считает нужным.  
Он объясняет, как демоны проникают в мир людей, почему для открытия по-настоящему больших врат нужен специальный артефакт, – но не говорит, что это меч Вергилия, который он, Неро, пять лет носил в своей правой руке. Он доверяет ей, но не до такой степени.  
– Странно, что так мало преступлений связано с демонами, – задумчиво произносит детектив.  
– На самом деле много. Просто демоны – не обычные преступники. Если они не полные идиоты, они не попадаются вам, но рано или поздно их настигает кто-нибудь из нас.  
– Вам кто-нибудь платит?  
Неро вздыхает.  
– Иногда да, иногда нет. Леди тратит чёртову прорву денег на оружие и боеприпасы, поэтому всегда выжимает из заказчиков столько, сколько возможно. Данте и я – всегда с пустыми карманами.  
Детектив ничего не говорит – да и что тут скажешь?.. Но Неро видит, что она запомнила его слова.  
– По-настоящему крутые демоны в мир людей просто так не пролезают, – напоминает Неро. – А на мелочи даже не размяться толком.  
– Вам нравится их убивать.  
– А вам – ловить преступников.  
Поймав взгляд детектива, Неро криво улыбается. Они сработаются. Ему редко приходится иметь дело с посторонними людьми, ещё реже приходится кому-нибудь что-нибудь объяснять, но сейчас он чувствует себя уверенно и спокойно. Детектив – его напарница в этой охоте. Она не будет сражаться с демоном, но во всём остальном Неро может на неё рассчитывать.

Здание, к которому она его привозит – полицейский участок. Чтобы добраться до задержанного парня вместе с Неро (и Королевой), детективу приходится пробиваться сквозь заслон из тех, кто здесь работает.  
Возле клетки сидит темнокожий человек с раскосыми глазами, который встаёт при виде посетителей. Подозреваемый лежит за решёткой на койке, отвернувшись, и Неро не видит его лица – но это и не нужно. Он не чувствует даже следа демонического присутствия.  
– Это не он. Я бы за ним приглядел, – он пожимает плечами. – Но это точно не он.  
– Эта ведьма сама всё сделала, – произносит вдруг подозреваемый. Он не двигается, голос звучит глухо, невнятно. – Я не ждал, что вы притащите колдуна или кто ты там такой. Но раз кто-то говорит, что это не я...  
– Зови меня экспертом, – важно заявляет Неро. Обычно все, с кем он работает, старше его, и поведение этого мальчишки кажется ему вызывающим.  
Детективы многозначительно переглядываются. Темнокожий кажется удивлённым.  
– Она давно возилась с этими книгами, – говорит подозреваемый (или уже нет?..). – Мы почти поссорились из-за них. Она сказала, что отомстит.  
– Что сделали с телом первой жертвы? – быстро спрашивает Неро. Все присутствующие достаточно насмотрелись на чертовщину, так что можно задавать вопросы напрямую.  
– Кремировали, – детектив успевает первая. Темнокожий сжимает губы, пытаясь скрыть от Неро свои эмоции. Да и какая разница, что он там чувствует?..  
– До или после второго случая?  
– После.  
– Мне нужны её книги. – Неро разворачивается, собираясь уходить. – И могила.  
– Прах забрала семья, – говорит детектив. – Неро. У вас опять руки.  
Оглянувшись, Неро видит, что темнокожий стоит с открытым ртом, – похоже, не все полицейские такие непрошибаемые, как его нынешняя напарница. Улыбнувшись, он прячет свои лапы:  
– Извините. Обычно на мою работу не смотрят. Я просто убиваю демонов.  
Закрыв рот, темнокожий кивает.  
– Когда меня выпустят?! – задержанный садится на койке, резко развернувшись. Неро ловит его взгляд – отчаянный и злобный.  
Сама собой на ум приходит цитата из старинной книги: "Тот, кто хочет силы демона, жертвует себе того, кого любит".  
– Парень, ты правда её любил? – спрашивает Неро, не задумываясь.  
– Нет. Не знаю, – задержанный морщится. Его бледное лицо становится как будто продолжением светлой измятой рубашки. Не человек, а нелепая картинка. – Мы не успели толком узнать друг друга.  
– Её соседки говорили, что он встречал её каждое утро и провожал каждый вечер. В кампусе хватает опасностей, исходящих от людей.  
Парня передёргивает.  
– Она сильно мне нравилась. – Он снова морщится, будто хочет заплакать. – Но эти книги... Уходите!.. – он закрывает лицо руками.  
Темнокожий кивает на выход, но Неро не двигается. Он ждёт. Пытается учуять хотя бы намёк на демоническую силу. Ничего. Парень перед ним пуст и чист. Обычный смертный, хоть и не плачет, а только прикидывается.  
Он выходит.

Темнокожий остаётся в участке, Неро и детектив снова садятся в машину.  
– Мы проверим, действительно ли книги были у неё до знакомства с этим парнем.  
– Вы начинаете понимать, как это работает.  
– Как в страшных сказках.  
Неро вспоминает всё, что успел пережить, и говорит:  
– Хуже.  
Пока они едут в психушку – точнее, в частную клинику, Неро рассказывает о возможности жертвоприношения, добавляя, что Леди и Триш разбираются в этом намного лучше него, но они сейчас далеко и вряд ли дадут консультацию по телефону.  
– Если Триш не тратит на оружие и боеприпасы столько же денег, сколько Леди, значит она?..  
– Она нормальная. – Неро смотрит на свою правую руку. – Оттуда, но нормальней многих людей.  
Детектив хмыкает. Ну да, она знает, какими ненормальными могут быть люди.  
Неро продолжает говорить о демонах в мире людей – что знает, что предполагает, что слышал от других и насколько надёжны были эти другие.  
– Вам необязательно всё запоминать, – добавляет он.  
– Но вам легче думать вслух, перебирая всю доступную информацию.  
– Сейчас – да. – Неро пожимает плечами. Слишком часто люди недооценивают демонов. Эта полицейская уже увидела, на что они способны. Она запишет куда-нибудь всё, что узнает от него про “чертовщину” в уголовных делах. Расскажет кому-нибудь, даже когда когда её начальство засекретит текущее расследование. И в следующий раз, может быть, кто-нибудь сообразит позвонить Моррисону после первого же случая. Если повезёт.  
Машина останавливается возле настоящих железных ворот в настоящем бетонном заборе. Высота не больше четырёх метров, но для человека без специального снаряжения – убедительная преграда.  
– Колючку сняли пять лет назад, – говорит детектив после того, как ворота перед ними открываются.  
Неро кивает. Серьёзное заведение.

Внутри им, конечно, пытаются помешать, но Неро говорит, что хочет только подойти к палате. Ему ведь необязательно видеть пациента. А тому совершенно ни к чему глазеть на Неро.  
Остановившись возле указанной медсестрой двери, Неро ждёт пару секунд и медленно качает головой.  
У выхода из больницы детектив, оглянувшись, говорит:  
– Вы что-то почувствовали.  
– След. Отпечаток. Этот бедняга контактировал с демоном. – Неро хмурится.  
– Вы говорили об одержимых... – начинает детектив.  
– Но не про демона, который мог бы скакать по разным телам, уничтожать их и скрываться в перерывах, – перебивает Неро.  
Она кивает, но смотрит вопросительно.  
– Не знал о таком, – признаётся он. – Надо его найти и убить.  
– Как?  
– Понятия не имею. Можно налить моей крови на места преступлений – на случай, если он достаточно древний и сообразительный. Но вроде и самые тупые должны что-нибудь чуять от Спарды. Мне много раз говорили, что я очень вкусный. – Неро невесело ухмыляется. – Но сожрать так и не смогли.  
– Новый способ ловли на живца, – медленно, почти нараспев произносит детектив.  
– Вы сейчас упадёте. – Неро в самом деле так кажется.  
Она кивает.  
– Я вызову вам такси до кампуса. И себе – домой.  
– Тот мужик, который ждал в участке, может приехать в кампус посмотреть, как я работаю. Вам же надо знать, что происходит.  
– Спасибо. – Она наконец-то улыбается. Слабо и невесело, но по-настоящему.  
Неро даже как-то неловко. Не перед ней – перед собой за то, что стал думать о чужих проблемах, когда должен сосредоточиться на своём деле.  
– У него, если что, хватит полномочий приказать оттуда эвакуировать всех нахрен? – Неро хмурится. Он не знает, насколько крут демон, на которого они охотятся, и хочет избежать массовой резни.  
Детектив кивает, но не сразу: полномочий может и не быть на данный момент, но когда они понадобятся – будут. Эти полицейские своё дело знают и не перед начальством выслуживаются, а преступников ловят. Неро выдыхает. Он сам считает, что раз вмешался – демон больше никого не убьёт.  
Дожидаясь такси за воротами, он беспокойно ходит туда-сюда – нетерпение не позволяет стоять на месте.  
"Неро, у вас опять руки", – напоминает он сам себе и коротко ухмыляется. Такой способ успокоиться пригодится ему ещё не раз. Детектив отдаёт ему папку – в ней копии материалов дела, предназначенные для него. Там нет даже полных имён жертв. Неро думает, что это к лучшему. Он не хочет знакомиться с уже мёртвыми девушками. И больше всего на свете, до тошноты и дрожи в коленях боится представить Кирие на месте одной из них.

В фургоне никого нет, и любопытные студенты (которым нечего делать) уже фотографируют его, обсуждая, что это за типы прикатили на такой странной тачке. Все в курсе преступлений, но большинству плевать на мертвецов: им интересно, кто и как будет ловить убийцу и поймают ли до нового преступления. Лобовое стекло изнутри закрыто фольгой – не видно живописных деталей содержимого салона. Например, огромного плюшевого медведя в сетке над водительским сиденьем, которого Карло пару лет назад пожертвовал на обустройство машины. Нико называет всякую игрушку, завалившуюся в тачку, талисманом, и возвращает только по запросу владельца, поэтому они всё время появляются то тут, то там, и нельзя просто взять и вышвырнуть их вон.  
"Вышвырнуть вон", – повторяет Неро про себя, шагая в сторону студенческого кафе – довольно выпендрёжного на его взгляд заведения. Нико сидит за столиком, а рядом с ней торчат аж трое парней, не заметивших почему-то, что она, во-первых, неслабо их старше, во-вторых – вся татуированная и насквозь провоняла машинным маслом.  
– Надо было загнать фургон на какую-нибудь стоянку, – ворчит Неро, ставя кофр с Королевой возле столика. Чтобы сесть, ему придётся выкинуть одного из ухажёров или хорошенько подвинуть двоих. Он не против, хоть и не хочет марать руки об обычных долбоёбов.  
– Это твой парень? – интересуется один. Такой же веснушчатый, как Нико, только рыжий, как огонь.  
Она неприлично ржёт, откидываясь на стуле, Неро фыркает тоже.  
– Мы партнёры – не в этом смысле, – хмыкает он. – Ты перекусила?  
– А ты? – Нико вряд ли заботит благополучие Неро – она просто издевается над мальчишками.  
Неро морщится и отрицательно качает головой:  
– Не хочу.  
Одного взгляда на фотографии хватило, чтобы надолго забыть о голоде.  
– Ясно, пошли. – Она поднимается, добавляет для ухажёров: – Извините, мальчики, мне пора, – и так обворожительно подмигивает, что Неро становится почти жаль этих юнцов. Он-то знает, какая Нико зараза – наглая и злая на язык.

– Спасибо, что вытащил меня оттуда, – негромко говорит она, когда они оказываются снаружи. – Эти парни все озабоченные. Вообще все.  
– А девушки? – спрашивает Неро, думая о другом.  
Нико пожимает плечами, смотрит по сторонам, потом говорит:  
– Вроде меньше. Но я, знаешь, довольно давно не видела в одном месте столько бестолковых половозрелых детей без присмотра.  
– Вместе, – бормочет Неро.  
Перед его мысленным взором – что-то вроде мозаики или головоломки. Мёртвая девушка с книгами, живой парень, оставшийся как бы после неё, две мёртвые девушки, два парня, один из которых вроде бы и жив, но всё равно, что умер.  
– Они наверняка творят всякую фигню, – Нико продолжает о своём.  
– Творят фигню, – повторяет Неро.  
– Эй, ты что, ёбнулся? – с искренним беспокойством спрашивает Нико. – Бормочешь что-то.  
– Пытаюсь думать! – бесится Неро. Ему важно удержать в голове все мысли, а Нико увлечённо порет чушь.  
– А-а, – она нагло ухмыляется, – это чертовски сложное занятие. Смотри, не помри от перенапряжения – это будет эпичный проёб.  
– Проёб, – согласно повторяет Неро и чуть не подпрыгивает на месте. – Нужно, чтобы они его выпустили, – говорит он. – Чтобы он попал в кампус. А я постараюсь его спровоцировать.  
– Неро, – настороженно произносит Нико. – До чего ты там додумался?  
– Происходящее здесь – результат ошибки. Проёба, – говорит Неро. – Должно было случиться что-то другое, но из-за того, что исполнитель – бестолковый сопляк или соплюха, всё пошло не так.  
– Невинное гадание на суженого обернулось призывом демона? – хмыкает Нико.  
– Не совсем так... – Неро хмурится.  
Он безуспешно пытается понять, как думает молодой и не слишком умный парень, которого девушка не допускает до самого интересного. С ним ничего такого не было: они с Кирие полюбили друг друга ещё детьми и, повзрослев, соединились так, как соединяются взрослые. Всё произошло как бы само собой, ему не пришлось ни просить, ни уговаривать: Кирие решила, что они будут жить вместе как муж и жена, вот и всё.  
Интимные воспоминания заставляют его покраснеть.  
– Пошлости какие-то думаешь? – немедленно вскидывается Нико. – Расскажу Кирие, – дежурно обещает она.  
– Я ей сам расскажу, – улыбается Неро, и Нико понимает, что теперь его дразнить бесполезно. – Слушай, тебе когда-нибудь нравился кто-то, с кем ты никак не могла сойтись поближе?  
– Что ты о себе вообразил?!  
Неро никогда ещё не видел Нико настолько возмущённой. Обычно её ничем не задеть, а сейчас так гневно на него таращится, что очки вот-вот потрескаются.  
– Да я не про себя, блин, я такого вообще подумать не мог. – Неро морщится, глядя на неё. Не хватало ещё, чтобы она какую-нибудь глупость выдумала – она это любит. – В принципе. В целом. Когда-нибудь было такое?  
Нико смотрит в сторону. Нико краснеет. Неро моргает.  
– А у кого не было, – говорит Нико. – Зачем тебе?  
– Если бы ты могла расположить к себе этого человека...  
– Ни за что не стала бы пользоваться силой демонов, – отрезает Нико.  
"Что же он хотел сделать? – думает Неро. – Получить силу? Или девушку?.. На самом деле разницы нет, потому что демона нужно убить в любом случае. Но для него – было ли это преднамеренным злодеянием или несчастным случаем?.." Он раздражённо передёргивает плечами. Это всё полицейские. Не уличные остолопы, а настоящие детективы, которые расследуют преступления. С ними пообщаешься – тоже станешь задаваться сложными вопросами.  
– В общем, у него – или у неё, – поправляется он, хотя уверен, что во всём виноват первый подозреваемый – может быть потому, что тот остался жив и в своём уме, – что-то пошло не так.  
– Что мы в итоге ловим-то? – деловито спрашивает Нико.  
– Понятия не имею, – признаётся Неро. – Какой-то нетипичный демон.  
– Давай-ка расскажи мне всё сначала.  
У Неро во внутреннем кармане плаща – свёрнутая папка.  
Они садятся на скамейку среди деревьев. Неро говорит. Читают и смотрят вместе. Ругаются тоже вместе.

– Вот вы где, – говорит темнокожий детектив, сворачивая к ним с аллеи. – Хотел дождаться вас возле фургона, но понял, что это бесполезно.  
– Извините, – обезоруживающе улыбается Нико. Она знакомится с детективом по-человечески, Неро не рвётся устанавливать ещё один контакт. Уставшей тётки, которая так хорошо умеет слушать, достаточно.  
– Мне нужны книги, – говорит он. – И доступ к вещам первой парочки.  
– Неслабые у вас запросы, – присвистнув, говорит детектив. – Но я сделаю, что могу.  
– Ордер на обыск – это очень сложная штука, – умничает Нико.  
Неро всё равно.  
– Ну, я могу ничего не трогать – кроме книг. Но к вещам хочу подойти.  
На то, чтобы выяснить, где сейчас всё барахло, с которым Неро хочет познакомиться, уходит почти час.  
Всё имущество первой девушки унаследовала кузина, которая с лёгким сердцем раздала ненужные ей вещи друзьям и приятелям покойной. Первый подозреваемый – какая неожиданность!.. – взял книги. 

Детектив связывается с кузиной и выясняет, что та не знала, что покойная увлекалась оккультизмом. Родители давно умерли, а бабуля, воспитывавшая девушку, уже не совсем хорошо соображает. Детектив звонит ей, терпеливо слушает старческие жалобы, выуживает из них нужную информацию: интерес к сверхъестественному у девушки был, а вот книг не было. И с тем же безграничным терпением пересказывает суть Неро и Нико.  
"Деньги, – напоминает себе Неро, – но не очень большие".  
– Он просто хранил книги у неё? – Нико додумалась до того же самого.  
– Он словно ждал кого-то вроде тебя. Чтобы мы убедились в его невиновности, – мрачно говорит детектив, глядя на Неро, который кивает и спрашивает, выпустили ли этого парня.  
– Выпустили. Могли подержать подольше, но мы понимаем, что ты хочешь его проверить. При нём специально схитрил?  
– Нет, – мотает головой Неро. – Он в самом деле не демон.  
Детектив вздрагивает.  
– Не бойтесь, – Нико пытается его успокоить. Или, наоборот, напугать ещё больше. – Неро – профессионал. Рядом с ним ни один агрессивный демон долго не продержится. – Она фыркает. – Если он, конечно, не его папочка.  
Будь она парнем – Неро отвесил бы ей подзатыльник. Её болтовня отвлекает его от ускользающей, но важной мысли: тот парень ждал кого-то вроде Неро. Зачем?.. Мог ли он сознательно скрыть следы контакта с демоном?..  
По лицу детектива видно, что он ничего не хочет об этом знать.

В конце концов выясняется, что и книги, и вещи подозреваемого из кампуса забрала его мать, точнее, её водитель. Сейчас они находятся в номере отеля, который заботливая мамочка сняла на случай, если сына почему-нибудь не пустят обратно в кампус.  
– Надо его сюда загнать, – зло говорит Неро. Детектив пожимает плечами.  
– Давай съездим к нему, дадим по роже, приволочём сюда и сунем мордой в кровь Спарды, – предлагает Нико.  
– Это незаконно, – устало говорит детектив.  
– И не факт, что сработает, – поддерживает Неро. Если б он работал не с полицейскими – наплевал бы на законность. Но он думает, что парень – или демон, если тот существует отдельно, – проявит себя здесь. Самостоятельно. И кровь Спарды тут ни при чём. Неро даже подозревает, что её использование может привести к ещё большим неприятностям, но пока не говорит об этом вслух.  
Итак, книг он, скорее всего, не увидит, зато детективу удаётся договориться с соседкой первой девушки, чтобы Неро разрешили зайти в комнату и в ванную и осмотреться. Соседка – приземистая рыжая толстушка с милым, но испуганным лицом, разглядывает их со смесью страха и любопытства.  
– А что делает этот эксперт? – спрашивает она шёпотом у детектива.  
"Нико, ни слова!" – мысленно требует Неро.  
– То, что ему положено, – говорит детектив. Нико недовольно поджимает губы и делает очень серьёзное лицо.

В комнате нет ничего интересного, а если было, то след уже выветрился. Ванная оказывается на удивление занятным помещением. Санузел как санузел: маленькая, ноги не вытянуть, ванна, унитаз, встроенная в тумбочку раковина, вокруг которой навалено всякое девичье барахло – пахучее и, наверное, недешёвое. Для Неро все эти штуки загадочней волшебных зелий и древних артефактов. Он не прикасается ни к одному предмету. Только рассматривает, незаметно принюхиваясь. Он чувствует запах крови. Чтобы узнать больше, нужно превратиться. Чтобы убедиться, что кровь покойницы, а не соседки, нужно понюхать соседку. Или хотя бы её вещи.  
– Мне нужно остаться одному, – говорит Неро. – Все должны выйти. Нико, ты тоже.  
Он не хочет, чтобы она ржала над ним, когда он, лохматый и рогатый, будет тут всё обнюхивать.  
– Только если вы разрешите, – говорит детектив соседке. Та кивает, завороженно глядя на Неро.  
– Вы ведь не пользуетесь никакой аппаратурой, – медленно произносит она.  
Нико указывает на кофр:  
– Аппаратура там.  
– Не громите тут ничего, ладно? – растерянно говорит соседка. – Я тут живу. – Её карие глаза наполняются слезами, она сама выскакивает за дверь.  
– Не буянь, – напутствует Неро Нико и выходит следом за детективом.

Неро и не собирается. Он осторожен, как слон, загнанный в посудную лавку, но не желающий ничего разбивать. Чтобы превратиться, он встаёт подальше от всей мебели и приседает, чтобы волна силы не задела убогую лампу под низким потолком. Пыль взлетает в воздух, открытая тетрадь, лежащая на столе, шуршит страницами – вот и все последствия.  
Неро даже выдыхает аккуратно.  
Он нюхает куртку соседки, шарф, оставленный на стуле, ту самую тетрадь. А потом обстоятельно и осторожно исследует ванную. В этом нет большой необходимости – слабые следы силы, едва заметный отпечаток то ли ритуала, то ли попытки активировать артефакт, он чувствует сразу. Почти сразу же понимает, что ничего больше не выяснит, но всё равно пытается почувствовать хоть что-нибудь ещё.  
Он знает запахи крови – не изучал намеренно, но слишком многое запомнилось само собой. В ванной пролилась кровь мужчины и женщины. Свежая, из ран. Неро кажется, что он чувствует ту слабую боль, которую испытала парочка, пытавшаяся совершить тут – что-то. Кровь предназначалась демону.  
Его собственная демоническая сила отступает резко, без предупреждения. Он чуть не падает, превратившись в человека. Голова гудит от напряжения.  
"Нужно поспать", – понимает Неро.  
Он выходит, извиняется перед соседкой, ждёт, пока та убедится, что он не буянил, а потом они уходят.

– Что ты узнал? – требовательно спрашивает Нико, прикуривая.  
– Они что-то делали вместе. Погибшая девушка и парень – наверное, этот ваш подозреваемый. – Неро морщится – от сигаретного дыма, от воспоминания о типе за решёткой, которого он даже не рассмотрел толком. – Использовали кровь. Есть ощущение демонической силы...  
– Будто там был демон? – Нико затягивается и выпускает дым в сторону.  
– Нет. Если бы "регтайм" пролежал там неделю-другую, было бы то же самое.  
– Значит, штука была посильнее, иначе след уже выветрился бы?.. – она дожидается кивка Неро. – Они могли призвать кого-нибудь прямо из книги?  
– Откуда я знаю, я же не теоретик.  
Неро сочувствует детективу, который вынужден всё это слушать.  
– Мы не можем объявить всё произошедшее несчастным случаем, – говорит тот.  
– Это сделают за вас. – Нико криво ухмыляется. – Власти всегда стараются затереть такую информацию, а про демонов в открытую пишут только издания с хреновой репутацией. Вашему начальнику позвонят и скажут: дело передано более компетентному ведомству, продолжайте заниматься другими расследованиями.  
По недовольной мине детектива ясно, что он считает такую перспективу вполне возможной.  
– Уважаемое компетентное ведомство, – не без иронии обращается он к Неро, – сделайте, пожалуйста, так, чтобы девочек больше не разрывало на куски.  
Неро не смешно.  
– Может, я смогу сделать какой-нибудь детектор? – задумывается вслух Нико. – Чтобы тебе не гоняться за этим мудаком по всему кампусу.  
– Лучше магнит, – говорит Неро. – Чтобы сам пришёл, куда надо.  
– Ну, устрой ему небольшое жертвоприношение.  
– От Ямато у меня только призрак остался, но чтобы устроить большой пиздец, хватит и его. – Неро хмурится.  
– Да-а, вывалятся из врат твои папочка с дядюшкой и спросят, что за херню ты тут творишь. – Нико ухмыляется. – А потом от души тебе ввалят.  
Детектив делает вид, что они говорят на языке, которого он не понимает.  
– Неро, ты на самом деле умеешь призывать демонов? – спрашивает Нико неожиданно серьёзно.  
– Если их нет поблизости – не-а.  
– Я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы уже сегодня подозреваемый ночевал в кампусе. – Детектив собирается оставить их вдвоём.  
– Дайте денег, – бесстыже требует Нико. – Нам нужно что-то жрать, пока мы тут торчим.  
Неро недовольно щёлкает языком, а детектив, не задумываясь, выгребает из кошелька всю наличку, которой не слишком много. В больших городах все пользуются карточками.  
– Хватит? – заботливо спрашивает он.  
– Да, спасибо, – улыбается Нико.  
Коротко улыбнувшись в ответ, детектив уходит.  
– Давай сгоняем за едой в город, – говорит Нико. – Тут в кафе цены – умереть можно.  
– Ты поэтому терпела этих болванов?.. Они тебя угощали?  
Нико хмыкает. Неро отвечает неодобрительным взглядом – уж как может – но Нико наплевать. Она делает то, что считает нужным. И, приходится это признать, мыслит намного практичнее, чем Неро, который только и горазд, что рубить демонов и возиться с техникой.

Время до ночи убивают в фургоне: едут за едой, находят удобное место для стоянки, едят, спят по очереди. Нико храпит и матерится во сне – не в первый раз, но Неро уже не пытается ей об этом говорить. Она всё равно всё отрицает. И говорит, что он во сне зовёт Кирие и по голосу можно сказать, нужно отвернуться, чтобы не видеть его тупую счастливую рожу, или пнуть посильнее, чтоб избавить от кошмара.  
Неро, ни о чём не думая, смотрит на карту территории университета. Нико возится в походной мастерской и, как обычно, матерится хуже любого сапожника – правда, совершенно беззлобно. Музыкальный автомат работает на удивление хорошо, тихо мурлычущий джаз создаёт спокойное, уютное настроение.  
"Ему нужно прийти на место её смерти, – расслабленно и отстранённо думает Неро. – Что бы там ни было, они связаны. Они вместе пролили кровь. Это важно".  
Телефонный звонок заставляет его подпрыгнуть. Нико что-то роняет. Неро снимает трубку.  
– Подозреваемый ночует в кампусе, – говорит тётка-полицейская.  
Голос у неё бодрый и злой – выспалась.  
– Рад слышать, – отвечает Неро, имея в виду и её настроение, и смысл сказанного.  
– Не знаю, что вы будете делать.  
– Я тоже не знаю. – Неро улыбается. Теперь он уверен, что у него получится сегодня если не остановить демона, то уж точно получить всю нужную информацию. – Попробуйте добыть для нас книги. Вы не можете их изъять, как какие-нибудь там доказательства?..  
– Неро, – мягко говорит детектив. – Мы же не инквизиция, которая ловит ведьму.  
– Найдите там какой-нибудь этот... экстремизм. Призывы к насилию, вступлению в секты.  
Детектив тихо и невесело смеётся, но спрашивает серьёзно:  
– Книги очень важны для вас?  
– Может оказаться, что да. Может оказаться, что от них никакого толку. Но если что-то у этой парочки сработало, значит, книги нужно забрать в любом случае.  
– Сделаем что сможем, – говорит детектив. – Мне приехать в кампус?  
– Только если меня задержат за нарушение общественного порядка или вроде того, – отвечает Неро. – Я не хочу, чтобы вы столкнулись с демоном.  
– Лучше я, чем безоружный студент.  
– Нет. Поверьте, мои руки – это очень скромное проявление демонической силы. – Сам он, конечно, так не считает. Но выглядят-то они не слишком впечатляюще.  
Она молчит. Наверное, даже кивает, соглашаясь сначала для себя, и только после произносит:  
– Верю. Звоните мне в любом случае. Я не собираюсь спать.  
– Попробуйте отдохнуть, – советует Неро. – Проснуться всегда успеете.

Когда на кампус опускается густой ночной сумрак, неспособный, однако, захватить всю территорию, полную фонарей и освещённых окон, Неро отправляется на охоту.  
Решётчатую ограду венчают декоративные пики, но он легко перепрыгивает их и, планируя на руках-крыльях, бесшумно приземляется среди деревьев.  
В темноте он видит лучше любого человека, а двигаться может совершенно бесшумно. Таиться вроде бы незачем – заметив его, демон скорее атакует и тем самым упростит дело, – но Неро идёт очень тихо. Не крадётся, но и не шуршит палой листвой.  
На скамейках шушукаются парочки. Многие целуются и тискаются. Добираясь до места первой смерти – возле такой же скамейки – Неро не видит ни одной нормальной шумной компании. В парке, пока тепло, занимаются интимными и непристойными вещами. "Тут полно народу, – думает Неро. – Жертвы не кричали, иначе бы их обязательно услышали".  
А он слышит крик. Истошный вопль, настолько отчаянный, что не понять сразу, мужчина кричит или женщина, зрелый человек или молодой.  
Кричат совсем не там, куда он шёл. Не раздумывая ни мгновения, Неро разворачивается на месте и бежит на звук.  
То ли он бегает быстрее всех студентов университета вместе взятых, то ли тем, кто находился ближе, не хватило храбрости примчаться на помощь.

Девушка и парень катаются по земле, бестолково и яростно борясь друг с другом. В стороне валяется костыль, а левая нога парня зафиксирована, как при переломе.  
– Эй! – злобно орёт Неро. – А ну отпусти её!  
Парень будто и не слышит – пытается схватить девушку за горло. Мгновенно оценив ситуацию, Неро отшвыривает его от неё призрачной рукой, а нормальной правой бьёт в лицо. Парень дёргается, так что вырубить его с одного удара не получается. Он взвизгивает, из сломанного носа течёт кровь.  
Только сейчас Неро чувствует присутствие демона: тот слишком слаб, чтобы его можно было заметить раньше, чем он переместит в мир людей значительную часть своей сущности. И этот сукин сын пользуется своей слабостью, чтобы воздействовать на людей, не показываясь толком.  
"Кровь девственника для воплощения демона?.. – думает Неро, готовясь к бою. – Сказочная пошлятина".  
– Пусти, пусти меня, – умоляюще хрипит парень. Неро понимает, что просьба обращена не к нему, а к демону, готовому захватить тело смертного.  
Раньше Неро не видел ничего подобного, но боевое вдохновение охватывает его, а уверенность не пропадает.  
Он превращается, призывает призрак Ямато и, яснее почувствовав связь человека и демона, рассекает её. Парня он, конечно, роняет, и тот падает на четвереньки, ошарашенный до полной невменяемости. Неро оборачивается к девушке. Та сидит на земле и растерянно хлопает глазами. Костлявые колени торчат из-под задравшейся клетчатой юбки. Под взглядом Неро девушка подбирает ноги под себя, встаёт и, неловко пошатнувшись, поправляет одежду, с которой, словно с дерева, осыпаются налипшие листья.  
– Не кричи, – просит Неро. Он ждёт возвращения демона, но тот как будто удрал. Почему он вообще появился здесь и сейчас?.. Откликнулся на похоть парня и гнев девушки?.. В том, что для призыва необходимы двое, Неро не сомневается.  
– Т-ты демон, – говорит девушка. – И ты меня спас.  
– Марта! Марта!.. – кричит кто-то из-за деревьев.  
Парень валится на бок, потеряв сознание. "Тем лучше для него, – думает Неро, пряча призрак Ямато. – А мне пора".  
– Он может странно себя чувствовать, – предупреждает он и скрывается в густом сумраке раньше, чем "спасители" Марты успевают его заметить.  
Удаляясь, он слышит взволнованные голоса. По дорожкам, совершенно его не замечая, пробегают другие студенты и даже два преподавателя.  
Пока неравнодушные собираются на месте нового происшествия, Неро спешит попасть туда, куда шёл сначала.

Подозреваемый, такой же бледный и мятый, как днём, стоит там, где кучей лежали внутренние органы первой жертвы.  
– Она сама во всём виновата, – говорит он, обращаясь как будто не к Неро. – Я ничего такого не сделал.  
– Хватит вранья. Давай-ка начистоту.  
Неро не собирается долго с ним болтать, но хоть что-нибудь выяснить обязан. Да и проявления демона ещё нужно дождаться.  
– Она... – подозреваемый тяжело вздыхает, словно древний старик, – она хотела силу. А я хотел – и её, и силу. Но она меня не хотела.  
– И ты её убил?  
– Я не хотел. – Подозреваемый горько смеётся. – Она хотела себя защитить. Стать сильной.  
– И привязала демона к своей крови?  
Подозреваемый разводит руками.  
– Я принёс ей книги. Я думал, она будет со мной. Но её интересовала только сила. Я пытался привязать её к себе, а она – привязывала к себе то, что считала силой.  
Он ненадолго замолкает, а потом истошно ревёт:  
– И я стал силой!!! Я был в ней! Я был ею! И потом другими! Я спал в участке! Он входил в него, попадал в неё – я хотел вырваться! Я просыпался! Я не хотел!  
– Сегодня ты не спал, – спокойно говорит Неро. – Но демон всё равно явился.  
– Демон, – подозреваемый всхлипывает, смотрит вниз, – сильнее меня. Она открыла врата, и он может входить и брать, что хочет. И теперь он хочет твоё тело!  
– Пусть попробует получить, – отвечает Неро. – А я попробую оставить в живых тебя. За то, что разговорился.  
– Нет. – Подозреваемый поднимает взгляд, и глаза его горят красным, хотя демоническое присутствие такое слабое, что Неро едва его чувствует. Подозреваемый накрутил себя и теперь сам зовёт демона.  
"Дурак", – думает Неро. Он ещё не совсем понимает, что именно здесь происходило, но угадывает самую суть: двое призвали демона, чтобы девушка могла получить силу, а парень стал вратами, пропускающими демона в мир людей. Она, вероятно, призвала его, когда была одна, он расправился с ней и получил относительную свободу. Мог являться и исчезать, когда хотел.  
– Я возьму тебя, потомок Спарды, – это произносит уже демон. – И приду к твоей жене. И она сможет дать мне достойное тело. Вы двое – подходите.  
– Ах ты сука невоплощённая! – Неро чувствует что-то вроде облегчения. Перед ним противник, которого нужно убить. Всё понятно и просто.

Они бросаются друг на друга.  
Даже могущественный демон, оседлавший не самое сильное человеческое тело, не представлял бы для Неро никакой опасности. Можно попробовать рассечь связь демона и человека так же, как в прошлый раз, – но тогда она была слабее. Оставалось пространство, через которое мог пройти клинок. Теперь – нет. Человек и демон – одно целое.  
Неро не хочет убивать дурака, связавшегося с "силой". Но в том, что погибли ещё четыре человека, а пятый сошёл с ума, этот дурак виноват тоже.  
"Просто нужно его остановить. Дальше пусть разбирается сам", – решает Неро. Про мёртвую дуру он не вспоминает. Её больше нет.  
Легко уходя от нелепых атак одержимого, он касается смертного тела тенью Ямато, делая меч всё призрачнее и призрачнее. "Если лезвие будет достаточно тонким, чтобы не навредить человеческому телу, у меня получится. Может получиться", – думает он.  
Неловкий танец затягивается. Из поверхностных, но уже многочисленных царапин сочится кровь.  
– Если ты не отделишься, погибнешь вместе с телом. – Неро пытается спровоцировать демона, чтобы тот сам освободил раненого. Обычно одержимых можно только убить, но в этот раз, увидев сам процесс захвата демоном человеческого тела, Неро хочет разделить их.  
– Я возьму твоё! Имея кровь Спарды, я стану великим! Величайшим!.. – Демон безумно хохочет. – Я бессмертен! Вечен! Я похоть! – Он, вероятно, пьян от крови, которая уже была принесена ему в жертву. Хуже для всех.  
– По-моему, ты нелепая хуйня, – честно сообщает Неро, дотянувшись истончившимся призрачным лезвием до плеча одержимого. Кровь больше не льётся. Демон же, взвизгнув, отшатывается – и, запнувшись на ровном месте, падает навзничь. Не теряя времени, Неро шагает вперёд и вонзает призрачный, почти невидимый клинок в сердце демона. Оглушительный визг режет уши. Что-то щёлкает и вспыхивает где-то сбоку, и Неро бросает туда гневный взгляд.  
– Это я, я! – Нико демонстрирует фотокамеру. – Надо же было запечатлеть твою героическую победу.  
– Дура! – Неро совсем не считает свою победу героической. Он ещё не уверен, что с демоном покончено.  
Одержимый – живой человек, его тело не распадётся на дым, жижу или насекомых. Для надёжности нужно вырезать сердце – но как не убить при этом?..  
Напряжённо хмурясь, Неро обводит сердце одержимого клинком, будто в самом деле вырезает его, а потом ещё и "поддевает" – так же, как поддел бы настоящее сердце. И в самом деле на кончике меча повисает на мгновение бесформенный сгусток энергии – сердце демона или просто какая-то очень важная часть его сущности. Стремительным движением Неро хватает его призрачной рукой, слегка поранившись о призрачный клинок, и сжимает, расплющивает, растворяет – и поглощает так же, как энергию низших демонов.  
В грязи – здесь нет палой листвы, только земля с остатками пожухлой травы, – лежит бессознательный человек, истекающий кровью. Теперь он даже выглядит по-другому. Бледный и окровавленный, он всё равно кажется более живым, чем в полицейском участке.  
– Нужно кого-нибудь позвать, – растерянно говорит Неро.  
– Не нужно, – холодно отвечает Нико. – Этот парень связался с демонами и заплатит за это.  
– Нико, он же просто дурак.  
– Ну, ладно. – Она равнодушно пожимает плечами, а потом вопит что есть мочи, но совершенно без выражения: – Врача! Срочно нужен врач! Человек ранен! Нужна помощь! Скорее!  
– Где вы? – окликают их от ближайшего здания.  
– Совсем недалеко! Скорее сюда! Несите свет! – продолжает ответственно надрываться Нико.  
– Уже бегут. – Неро слышит топот и шорох.  
– Сваливаем.  
Нико бегает ужасно медленно – в своих-то дурацких сапогах, в темноте и по сравнению с Неро. Он подхватывает её призрачной рукой, стараясь не задеть когтями, и, перекинув через плечо, несёт к тому месту, где перепрыгивал через ограду. Там всё так же темно и тихо.  
– И как я, по-твоему, тут перелезу? – шёпотом возмущается Нико, как только Неро опускает её на землю. – Я зашла в калитку, когда начался первый шум. И я знала, где ты.  
– Собрала компас? – Неро чешет нос, прикидывая, как будет переправлять Нико через ограду.  
– Настроить получилось только на тебя. Зато он несложный. – Нико страшно довольна собой. – Угадай, кому я подарю второй? Улучшенную модель, более точную.  
– Кирие, конечно. – Чтобы не продолжать беседу, Неро подхватывает Нико одной призрачной рукой, а другой хватается за пику наверху ограды и подбрасывает в воздух и себя, и Нико.  
Та пищит – скорей от восторга, чем от страха. И злобно ругается, когда Неро роняет её в свои нормальные, живые руки. Ему нужно расправить крылья, чтобы плавно опуститься на землю.  
– Больше так не делай! – требует Нико, отряхиваясь, будто вывалялась в пыли. – Я прям почувствовала себя барышней в беде! – добавляет она в ответ на безмолвное "почему?" Неро.  
– Спать хочу, – говорит он.  
– А я – жрать.

В фургоне он умывается и заваливается на диванчик, а просыпается уже в Фортуне – Нико возвращает их домой, не спрашивая согласия Неро.  
Он звонит детективу, чтобы узнать, чем кончилось дело. Бывший одержимый всё-таки умер – организм не выдержал потрясений. Перед смертью он дал показания, которые, конечно, тут же совершенно засекретили.  
– Жалко их всех, – говорит Неро.  
– Человеческая глупость иной раз страшнее мерзости.  
– Это точно, – соглашается он. – Если снова налетите на чертовщину – звоните.  
Он просто не может ничего сказать про деньги. На него запоздало накатывает удушливая паника – а ведь глупость и мерзость и их соединение могут задеть кого угодно. Для того, чтобы устроить трагедию, вовсе необязательно взывать к демоническим силам. Он не хочет думать об этом, но перед его мысленным взором встаёт бесконечная череда отвратительных преступлений, с которыми каждый день приходится работать детективу. "Она человек, – думает Неро. – И она сильнее любого охотника, если хоть как-то справляется".  
– Я... для меня было честью работать с вами. – Дурацкая и пафосная, но абсолютно искренняя фраза даётся ему нелегко.  
– Без вас это могло бы продолжаться ещё долго, – вздыхает детектив.  
Неро жмурится от ужаса и отвращения. Он неловко и торопливо прощается и вешает трубку. Про книги он вспомнит только через несколько дней.

Кирие вяжет, сказкой развлекая Кайла и Карло, играющих на полу, но Неро самым наглым образом похищает её у них – ребята уже достаточно большие, чтобы хотя бы недолго обойтись без присмотра и не набедокурить. Карло, конечно, страшный шалопай, но Кайл постарше и не позволит портить себе игру глупостями.  
Неро необходимо обнять Кирие и побыть с ней наедине. Она чувствует эту потребность и не возражает.  
– Что-то случилось? – спрашивает она шёпотом, когда они сидят вдвоём в спальне. Шторы задёрнуты, и в комнате царит уютный полумрак.  
– Ничего. – Неро судорожно вздыхает, понимая, что только что пережил тихую истерику. – Просто люди ужасно глупые. И иногда – мерзкие.  
– Не все. – Кирие касается губами его щеки.  
– Ты мудрая. Лучше всех, – бормочет Неро.  
Обычно он хорошо справляется, даже если сильно нервничает, но изредка – вот как сейчас – нуждается в поддержке Кирие. И всегда её получает.  
– Неро, – произносит Кирие, вкладывая в одно короткое слово беспредельную любовь.  
Он прячет лицо у неё на плече и крепко обнимает.  
– Всё хорошо? – спрашивает она.  
И Неро рассказывает, что да, на самом деле всё очень хорошо.

Через три дня они получают по почте чек на приличную сумму – вознаграждение за помощь, оказанную полиции. Через пару недель недовольный почтальон приносит тщательно упакованную стопку дешёвеньких брошюр со сказками и гаданиями, среди которых Неро сразу же находит одну, в которую вклеены листы, исписанные от руки. На краях страниц – крошечные тёмные пятнышки. Кровь и пепел, которые нужны, чтобы просто прочитать шифр, скрывающий информацию о ритуале.  
Неро прячет книги туда же, где хранит бумаги Ордена, – подальше от детей. И предупреждает Нико, чтоб не смела их лапать.

Через месяц Кирие находит в почтовом ящике новый чек – пенсию на содержание приёмных детей. Неро ещё несколько лет назад пытался вытрясти из городских властей хоть что-нибудь, но тогда с ним разговаривали, как с мошенником. Сумма небольшая, но и запросы у них очень скромные, а её, если не отменят, должны присылать каждый месяц.  
– Видишь, – говорит Кирие, – всё даже лучше, чем ты говорил.  
Она улыбается, и для Неро нет ничего прекраснее этой улыбки.  
Она – свет, к которому он возвращается из любой тьмы, сколько бы та ни пыталась поймать его душу.  
– Ты – моё солнце, – сказанные, эти слова звучат глупо и пусто, но Кирие они, похоже, нравятся, потому что она ласково целует Неро, будто в награду.  
Для него это ценнее любых сокровищ.


End file.
